


Broken Emma Swan

by starchasm



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchasm/pseuds/starchasm
Summary: for orrav about the Broken Emma Swan collection





	Broken Emma Swan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orrav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orrav/gifts).



This is for orrav ([https://archiveofourown.org/users/orrav/pseuds/orrav/](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737340/chapters/30517833))

Hi, could you please reveal all the works in the Broken Emma Swan collection here: <https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BrokenEmma>

Even if it's part of another collection or series, it won't show because you've got it marked as unrevealed. So there are things from SQBigBangs and other series that can't be viewed until you reveal them. Could you please fix that?

Thank you!


End file.
